The present invention is in dolls and more specifically in the field of adjustable position action dolls.
Recent trends in entertainment have seen the revival of comic strip heroes such as Wonder Woman, Superman and the Incredible Hulk to name only a few. An aspect of this revival of the Superheroes appears in the form of children's Super-Hero dolls with or without accessories to enable children to play with the dolls in an action type setting or accomplish a task by portrayal of a special ability or implementation of a characteristic of the particular Super-Hero.
Recent developments in the art have resulted in significantly improved and more versatile dolls. U.S. Pat. No. 3,942,284 discloses doll figures equipped with movable and positionable hands, legs, knees, ankles and torsos.